Drunken Fun
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Allegretto and Jazz get drunk and have a little fun. Yaoi.  Lime.  One Shot.  Please Read and Review.


The alcohol flowing through Allegretto made him respond in ways he never thought possible. He gave in easily as if he was a cheap whore, or a one-night fuck between friends. However, they were more than that. Perhaps that is what made it so easy. "Jazz," he moaned as he pressed his lips harder against his lover as he ground his hips. Hands wondering without command or second thought, he wanted to make as much contact as possible with the other.

Jazz's body eagerly responded. His eyes slid shut as his fingers tangled into the others silky, silver locks. He tasted as exquisite as usual; he could easily devour every inch of Allegretto's body. He moaned into the boy's mouth as he forced it open. Having drank equally as much, if not more, he was surprisingly still more in control than the other; perhaps it was that he had at least ten years on him.

"I need you," Allegretto slurred as he pulled away from the kiss. His red and swollen lips accented the rose color in his cheeks. He took his lovers right hand and put it on his already decently formed erection. His chest rose and fell quickly as if he had already labored for hours with his companion.

Jazz moaned as he gave Allegretto's cock a squeeze. If he had not of known better, he would have sworn he had done the same for himself with how he had sounded. He pushed his lover into the wall and once again and claimed those swollen lips. Using his left hand to support his weight while the other made quick work of buttons. He wanted to expose as much flesh as possible, and quickly at that.

Allegretto, despite still kissing Jazz, smirked. It was good to know that his partner was equally on board with speeding things up. He drew in a deep breath as he tried to collect a few thoughts. "Fuck this," he moaned as he tore open his shirt.

Jazz chuckled knowing just how wrong that could sound if it was taken literally. Which he planned to do, just not yet! He pushed the freshly torn fabric, now free of buttons, open, exposing a creamy, perfect chest. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving only saliva to connect them for the seconds to follow. His lips were quick to make contact with other parts of Allegretto, taking a perky nipple into his mouth.

Allegretto's hand tangled into the onyx locks as he licked his own lips. He licked his twice to get the extra taste of Jazz that he knew he would not get for a few more moments. His back arched, and he moaned like a bitch in heat as that tongue of his lover made contact with one of his lesser exposed spots. He was becoming increasingly tight in a certain area that had only been briefly explored.

"Someone is awfully needy this evening," Jazz teased as he dragged his tongue across fiery flesh. Allegretto had a six-pack as firm as his own. He felt his cock twitch against its confinement. His body made him painfully aware just how slow things were going even if they were going incredibly fast. He could hardly imagine how his lover felt.

Fingers tangling tighter in the other mans hair as Allegretto's breath hitched. The man was so close, yet so incredibly far away. "Please," he begged. He was sure that his point had already been made several times previous. They were both men, they both needed- so why was this being dragged out? He pulled his lover up and captured his lips again.

Jazz was only mildly surprised. He was more surprised by himself that he welcomed the interruption to the slow tango that was unfolding. With one swift movement, he tore off his lovers pants. All the years of wielding such a heavy sword was paying off.

The cold, harsh air made him painfully aware to put a pair of pants on the list when they went on their next shopping trip- that is if he remembered. "Fuck me," he moaned as he pulled away from the kiss again. His hands caressing Jazz's cheeks as he panted heavily into the others ear before slipping for the strong man's hold. He slowly turned and faced the wall. "Now," he moaned.

Jazz found his eyes rolling back into his head as he head lulled back. He was not even sheathed in his lover and yet he was still completely there already. His own breath hitched as he pressed himself against the boy. Being reminded that he was still wearing pants made him want to smack himself. Nevertheless, there were better uses for his energy. He quickly unfastened his pants and pressed his erection against Allegretto.

"Yes," Allegretto moaned. That was certainly what he wanted, needed. Being in a position that his own hands could not wonder amongst his lover's body he used them instead on his own. He twisted his nipples and rubbed his cocked, all in anticipation of what was to come.

Jazz was sure he had seen many hot things in his life but none as hot as what was being presented before him. He drew in another breath trying to clear his head. He did not want to go half-cocked and ruin it, although he was almost positive he would not. He just did not want his lover to walk funny the next morning. Or maybe he did. He pressed his hardened cock forward into the warmth, the most intimate place his lover had to offer- the place that connected them both for the moment.

Allegretto's hands tightened, briefly, on his own shaft as he felt pressure. Finally, he was going to get what he had been begging for, for what seemed like an eternity. His breathing became more erratic as he looked over his shoulder and caught of glimpse of Jazz. Never could he love another more in this world than him.

Jazz leaned forward and captured his companion's lips again, pressing his lover into the wall. With no place to go but in, he did just that- he gave them what they both needed, craved, desired, wanted.

* * *

><p>"Come on boys," Falsetto called out, using the term loosely. "Time to get up." She knocked on the opened door before stepping inside- a move she wished had not made. No matter how open those two had become she was not prepared for this.<p>

Jazz moaned as he rubbed his temples. He did not yet realize that he was in a tangled, uncovered heap with Allegretto. He rubbed his blurry eyes as he looked towards the voice. He was not prepared for her either, and not for the scene but for lack of sleep.

Allegretto remained asleep, unfazed.


End file.
